


Hiking in the Snow

by timelessidyll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I think not, M/M, after an avalanche???, do you want to be buried in snow???, mindless fluff i guess, someone beta'd this but i don't remember if i put in those suggestions, sort of like it's not a present fear but it just sort happens because, this is shit i'm sorry @giftee, whoopie dee doo i think there's some claustrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Keith somehow gets Lance to go hiking with him. It does not end well.Created for a Klance Secret Santa exchange on tumblr!





	

If anyone had told Lance that he would have caused a miniature avalanche the first time he went hiking in the mountains, he would have given them a cocky grin and answer with something along the lines of, “Do you have that little confidence in my skills?” Now however, curled up in a small pocket of space underneath mounds of snow, Lance was beginning to regret his agreement to go hiking with Keith. ‘It was all the puppy eyes he gave me,’ was Lance’s excuse to himself for being stuck where he was. ‘Yeah, all of this is totally Keith’s fault.’ A small voice in the back of his head told him that he had also put himself in this situation by giving in to said puppy eyes. Lance chose to ignore that voice.  
•§•  
It was Keith’s idea to begin with, really. Lance wasn’t entirely sure where the notion came from, but his best guess was that his boyfriend had been watching too many documentaries. It didn’t help his case that the nearest mountains are actually only about thirty miles away–easily reachable, and very much supporting the other’s argument. Adding that to the force of nature that was Keith’s pleading face, and Lance was a gone man.

So now he was stuck in this mess. He didn’t even know how all of this snow came tumbling down the mountain towards him and Keith. All he did know was that Keith had somehow stayed out of the path of the falling snow and was currently trying to help him out. He could hear a faint voice yelling his name, and his own calls to answer the other sounded weak with the barrier around him, cutting him off from the outside.

“Lance! Lance, answer me so I know where to dig!” The fear was beginning to take hold of Keith’s voice now, and it made Lance wince. A weird feeling coiled in his chest, which he quickly attributed to the low oxygen levels in his enclosed cave. Keith must have heard one of his replies, as a new scraping sound could be heard in the vicinity above him. It gave him new hope that he would get out; the claustrophobia was starting to take hold.

When the light finally breached his tinted encampment, the shock had worn off and now Lance was back to normal; relatively. It was only when Keith’s relief at seeing his boyfriend’s wellbeing and had pulled him out did Lance speak again. He looked at him with a serious expression, making the other nervous and fidgety. When his mouth opened, Keith realized he had no need to worry. Ever. Lance was not worth his worry and fear.

Because what Lance said might just have been the cringiest pick up line to ever have been made. And given the dilemma they had just been in, it was not appreciated.

“You know, if kisses were snowflakes, I’d send you a blizzard.” The prompt response to that was Keith pushing Lance right back into his hole. The smooth asshole definitely didn’t need to know how much the line made him blush. That would only inflate his ego more. There was also the fact that he may or may not have been more than slightly amused by the indignant squawk that erupted from Lance, and his flailing arms added even more comical effect.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha this is crap. i barfed it out in 20 minutes. i'm sorry, but i had nothing to go off of and this happened.


End file.
